Corruption
by WindDragon-19
Summary: Hoy es la lucha final, y, finalmente, cumpliré mi misión, cueste lo que cueste...


**Hola, holita, hola .D Probablemente os estaréis preguntando que hace esta subiendo cosas sin terminar los fics que tiene empezados (o quizá no ._ ), la respuesta es simple, yo tampoco, preguntad a mi inspiración...**

 **En fin, antes que nada esto es una rayada mental que me ha dado, y puede ser algo deprimente/traumatizante (o no, quién sabe... ._ ), como sea, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Kyrukyru~**

* * *

 **Corruption**

Mi tiempo se acaba. Sabía que este día llegaría, el virus multi-agente de Jeremy estaba casi listo y el profesor se había encontrado con Aelita en el sector del hielo para darle los últimos detalles. Desde aquí puedo oír como da las instrucciones a su hija, también habla de como sera todo al volver a casa, sus palabras son tan bonitas, tan esperanzadoras, tan _falsas_.

Lo sé, hoy moriré, moriré porque así lo ha decidido mi creador, es evidente que se ha cansado de mí, y de mis constantes discrepancias. No obstante no estoy preocupado, ni asustado siquiera, estoy _ansioso_. Hoy por fin cumpliré mi misión...

Él ya me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer, debo atacar a los Guerreros Lyoko con el Koloso, a fin de cuentas, sería sospechoso si no intentara defenderme, también debo poseer a William Dumbar para desactivar los escáners, de ese modo, cuando el mis monstruos desvirtualicen a los chicos desaparecerán para siempre, luego, deshacerme de Jeremy y del propio William. De ese modo, solo quedarían él y Aelita, vivirían en Lyoko para siempre, tal y cómo el quería... Pero no lo permitiré...

No puedo desobecer órdenes, al menos, no directamente, pero me he vuelto un experto en buscar huecos en mi propia programación, huecos que me impidan cumplir las órdenes de manera eficiente. Hoy no es la excepción, así que hice lo que me pedían, poseí a William y ataqué a Jeremy, antes de que al profesor le diera tiempo de mandarle los datos... Procese una silenciosa disculpa a ambos, nunca la oirían, como siempre, pero eso poco importaba, debía seguir con el plan, utilice las réplikas para dar energía al Koloso tal y como me habían pedido, pero antes de tiempo... No puede evitar sonreir al notar la ira de mi creador, estaba furioso... y _asustado_. Yumi se desvirtualizó en el momento adecuado, realmente _agradezco_ su colaboración, aún si ella no es consciente de este hecho, centrarme en ella evitaría que desconectara los escaners. Ella dice "Porque no me sorprende" al verme dentro del cuerpo de William, no me parece justo, él no tiene la culpa, realmente espero que las cosas le vallan bien a ese chico cuando me halla ido, aunque, en el fondo, no puedo evitar pesar que no será así... Una nueva disculpa es procesada, esta vez hacia Yumi, sé que voy a hacerle daño, no se lo merece, pero, nuevamente, no puedo evitarlo, debo obedecer las órdenes de mi _cruel amo_...

Mientras tanto en Lyoko, Ulrich se enfrenta al coloso mientras Aelita y Odd se ponen a cubierto, _él_ esta con ellos, y yo mando a las mantas tras él, Aelita la desvirtualiza, una nueva disculpa por mi pequeña creación. Ella si la recibe y responde con un ligero arrullo en mi procesador, dice que me perdona... Oigo a Jeremy en la sala del superordenador, ya se ha despertado y esta recibiendo los datos del profesor, parece decidido a seguir con su plan incluso ahora, ese exceso de confianza sera su condena... Mando a mis mantas atacar al profesor, y también son eliminadas, una nueva disculpa, un nuevo arrullo de aceptación, empiezo a extraer más energía de las réplikas, Jeremy cree que es para reforzar al Koloso, yo sonrio, he conseguido engañarle, y al parecer, al profesor también, pues sigue mandando los datos. Ulrich inmoviliza al Koloso, noto la sorpresa del profesor, pero no la comparto, estoy satisfecho de que todo este saliendo según mi propio y limitado plan... Yo noto el nerviosismo de Jeremy y me asusto, ¿lo habrá descubierto? El profesor se va al mar digital y no puedo evitar pensar que así es... El programa que me destruirá esta listo y me temo lo peor, mi creador lo va a conseguir... bueno, al menos he logrado salvar a los niños, aunque sigo temiendo por Yumi... Una fría aceptación surge en mi y solo quiero que se den prisa, no quiero que nadie muera...

Ulrich logra detener al Koloso una segunda vez, eso si me sorprende, pero no es algo malo en realidad, cuanto antes me eliminen, antes dejaré de golpear a Yumi, aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme de lo que pasará después... El Koloso a caído y a aplastado a Ulrich en el proceso, por suerte los escaners aún funcionan y esta a salvo, eso esta bien, así podrá ayudar a Yumi...

Aelita y Odd han llegado a la cúpula celestial, Jeremy ya les ha enviado el programa y me preparo para mi aniquilación, pero me doy cuenta de que no tienen potencia, es como había planeado, ellos no se han dado cuenta de que mientras reforzaba al Koloso no use sólo energía de mis réplikas, una pequeña esperanza brotó en mí, si eso era acaso posible. Solo quedaba una pregunta, ¿se habría dado cuenta el profesor? La respuesta llegó rápido: no, el profesor estaba volviendo a Lyoko. Y, mientras tanto, Odd fue desvirtualizado y Ulrich empezo a pelear con William, una nueva disculpa fue procesada mas no oída. Una de mis mantas hirió a Aelita y me sentí mal por ello, mi creación también lo hizo, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, una disculpa más se agrego a un archivo que ya pesaba varios megabytes...

Finalmente él llegó al sector cinco, empezé a atacarle, esto no estaba programado, eso lo asustó. Me preguntó que estaba haciendo, nadie más lo oyó, y yo no respondí, el no me había dado permiso para hacerlo, aún si habia sido él quién habia preguntado. No obstante, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, estaba cumpliendo mi mision. Empezé a extrerle energía, pues si continuaba atancándole sin más sólo conseguiría desvirtualizarlo y perdería mi oportunidad de eliminarlo, los niños pensaron que se estaba sacrificando por ellos, un final demasiado heróico para tan ruin ser humano... Pero las quejas no servían de nada, no importaba como de injusta pudiera ser esta situación, yo tenía una misión y la cumpliría, aún si tenía que quedar como el malo de esta historia no importaba, hoy moriría, y Franz Hopper, o, mejor dicho, Waldo Schaeffer, moriría conmigo... Pude notar su desesperación al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, poco importaba eso ahora, solo necesitaba que Aelita iniciara el proceso, quizá eso era lo más difícil del plan... ellos lo sabían, sabían que si lo hacía, el profesor moriría, y Aelita quería a su padre... No pude evitar preguntarme que haría si supiera la verdad acerca del tipo de ser humano que era Waldo Schaeffer... ¿Seguiría dudando tras conocer todos sus crímenes? Traidor, estafador, ladrón... por no mencionar su creciente locura y su malsana obsesión por su hija... No quise seguir pensando en eso... me asqueaba incluso a mí, un ser (supuestamente) carente de emociones... Pero ella no recordaba nada, eso era, no obstante, lo mejor, fui yo mismo quién borro su memoria al darme cuenta de que no podía sacarla del superordenador la primera vez que entro aquí. Era mejor para ella vivir como un programa que saber la verdad, o al menos, eso creí, me alegré por ella cuando logro materializarse, pero, como no, su padre no la dejaría escapar así como así... El hecho de robarle las llaves de Lyoko fue una jugada arriesgada por mi parte, pero funciono. En el proceso, logre eliminar por completo cualquier recuerdo dañino para ella, aunque obtener las llaves no me liberó del control del creador... Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando percibo al programa multi-agente de Jeremy activarse. Es una sensación extraña, por un lado estoy aliviado, por otro, aterrado. Realmente voy a morir aquí... Es curioso porque hace unos minutos no tenía ni un poco de miedo... No tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar ya, el virus de Jeremy a comenzado a infectarme y un dolor intenso atormenta cada pequeño byte de mi programa, oigo el grito de pánico del profesor que pronto se transforma en uno de dolor... Nuevamente, nadie oye excepto yo oye sus gritos y súplicas, me gustaría decirle que se lo merece, pero mis procesadores de lenguaje fallan, el virus se extiende más rápido de lo esperado. Veo a Aelita llorar, pero esta vez no me disculpo, no me disculpare por haberla salvado... Nuevamente me pregunto si ella lloraría si conociera la verdad, si supiera que todo este tiempo he tratado de protegerla del monstruo que es su padre, aunque con poco éxito... Probablemente no, ¿quién lloraría por una máquina sin sentimientos? Aunque... es Aelita, ella sí lloraría... Es un pobre consuelo, pero un consuelo al fin y al cabo... memoria donde almaceno los datos de mis creaciones acaba de ser infectada y mis criaturas se mueren, les dedico mi última disculpa, no es justo que ellos también tengan que desaparecer... No es justo... en verdad no es justo... Pero, nuevamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, el dolor incrementa a medida que más de mis archivos son infectados y destruidos, es bastante peor que ser reprogramado... Miro una última vez a Aelita y confirmo que todos los niños están bien, a pesar del dolor que estoy sintiendo a causa de ellos, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado, están vivos. El dolor incrementa, no puedo pensar bien, mis procesadores fallan, pero me siento satisfecho, he cumplido mi misión, he protegido a Aelita, y ahora, esa misión caerá en los Guerreros de Lyoko, sé que harán un buen trabajo...

Mi consciencia se apaga... se... dispersa... el dolor cesa, mis sistemas... _fallan..._

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, ¿fue traumante? ¿sí, no, no os interesa? Hacezmelo saber ^^ (o no, como os plazca ._ )**

 **Kyrukyru** ~


End file.
